


Une vie (par Mana2702)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Sybil Crawley lives, What-If
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Et si Sybil n'avait pas perdu la vie suite à son accouchement ?
Relationships: Tom Branson/Sybil Crawley
Kudos: 2





	Une vie (par Mana2702)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarinaKaFai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Ce texte fait suite à la commande de Marina Ka-Fai qui nous posait cette question : "Et si Sybil n'était pas morte en accouchant?"

* * *

Sybil venait de donner naissance à une magnifique petite fille. Tom était l'homme le plus heureux du monde à ses côtés. Il tenait leur fille avec une fierté qu'il ne pouvait pas dissimuler. Il embrassa tendrement sa femme :

-C'est le plus beau bébé du monde ! Il faut lui trouver un prénom à présent.

-Oui...

-Hum... j'aime beaucoup Sybil.

-Mais non voyons ! Il faut trouver autre chose !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que notre fille ne peut pas s'appeler comme moi !

-Dans ce cas... Jessica.

-Oui, j'aime beaucoup !

Elle lui sourit et le médecin examina la mère et l'enfant avant de sourire :

-Les deux sont en excellente santé. Je reviendrai demain pour vérifier que la situation n'aura pas changé.

-Merci docteur, vous avez été incroyable !

-Mais non voyons, c'est Lady Sybil qui l'a été.

Le reste de la famille entra pour féliciter les jeunes parents. Le médecin qui n'était pas encore parti lança :

-Monsieur Barrow je vous demanderai de venir avec moi pour déclarer la naissance de votre enfant accompagné d'un témoin.

-Oui bien sûr hum... Lord Grantham me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner ?

-Avec plaisir, allons annoncer l'arrivée de notre magnifique Jessica !

Le trio quitta donc l'immense demeure. Sybil sourit à sa mère et à ses sœurs :

-Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ?

-La plus belle de toutes !

-Bien, je suis heureuse qu'elle soit enfin là. Cela vous dérange si je me repose un peu ?

-Bien sûr que tu l'as bien mérité. Nous allons te laisser.

-Merci.

Cora déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa fille et les trois femmes quittèrent la pièce après avoir posé délicatement Jessica dans son couffin.

* * *

Tom revint à Downton après avoir fait la déclaration de naissance. Robert lui sourit :

-A présent buvons à la santé de la petite et fumons un bon cigare !

-Ce sera une joie après avoir été vérifié que les filles vont bien.

-Cela va de soi !

Tom alla donc dans la chambre et sourit en voyant sa femme et sa fille profondément endormies. Il sourit, remonta doucement la couverture sur les épaules de sa femme puis sur celle du nourrisson. Après cela Tom redescendit dans la bibliothèque avec Robert. Celui-ci sourit et leur servit un verre de bourbon chacun. Le patriarche leva son verre :

-A Jessica, que ce monde lui offre tout ce qu'elle désire. Qu'elle ait une santé solide et une longue vie !

-A ma fille aussi splendide que sa mère !

Ils trinquèrent et allumèrent leurs cigares. Carson arriva :

-Messieurs je suis désolé de vous déranger mais je tiens à vous présenter nos félicitations de la part de tout le personnel.

-Merci Carson, remerciez les pour nous. Prenez tous un verre de bourbon pour fêter ça !

-Merci Monsieur, Madame Patmore a déjà annoncé qu'elle tricoterait un ensemble pour Mademoiselle Jessica si vous l'y autorisez.

-Bien sûr ce sera un plaisir, une fois que cela sera fait vous lui demanderez de venir s'il vous plaît. Lady Sybil et moi la remercierons personnellement.

-Bien Monsieur Branson.

Carson s'inclina et quitta la pièce. Robert sourit :

-Quelle chance nous avons d'avoir un personnel si dévoué.

-En effet, ils sont tous très gentils.

-Je tiens à organiser une réception pour fêter l'arrivée de ma première petite-fille.

-Bien sûr, mais attendons tout de même quelques jours, que Sybil se soit totalement remise.

-Bien évidemment, la santé avant tout !

Ils continuèrent de discuter tout en savourant leur bourbon et leur cigare.

* * *

Sybil se réveilla un peu plus tard lorsque Tom revint dans la chambre. Elle sourit :

-Alors, ça va ?

-Je suis sur un nuage, et toi mon amour ?

-Épuisée mais heureuse.

-Madame Patmore a demandé l'autorisation de nous tricoter un ensemble et ton père veut organiser une réception pour fêter la naissance.

-C'est gentil à lui mais j'espère qu'il ne fera pas cela trop tôt.

-Je lui ai dit de patienter quelques jours encore afin que tu puisses pleinement te remettre.

-C'est gentil, merci beaucoup.

Elle l'embrassa et Tom passa ses bras autour d'elle, il était réellement heureux que tout se soit bien passé. À côté d'eux Jessica dormait, respirant doucement à un rythme régulier. Tom la regarda les larmes aux yeux :

-Je suis tellement fier ! Et soulagé aussi, j'avais si peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose !

-Non tout va bien, tu peux te rassurer mon amour.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser et la brune ne tarda pas à se rendormir. Toutefois ce repos fut de courte durée car Jessica ne tarda pas à pleurer. Sybil se leva donc et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Tom la regarda :

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Je pense qu'elle a faim, mais peut-être peux-tu préparer le matériel pour la changer ?

-Oui bien sûr.

Tom commença à rassembler ce qu'il fallait, il était aussi attentif envers sa fille qu'il l'était envers sa femme. Sybil n'était pas sûre de savoir comment agir. Elle regarda Tom :

-Mon amour peux-tu aller chercher ma mère s'il te plaît ? J'ai tellement peur de ne pas bien m'y prendre.

-Oui bien sûr, j'y vais tout de suite !

Tom partit en courant. Pendant ce temps Sybil berça sa fille en chantonnant doucement. Le bébé se calma rapidement, apaisée par la voix de sa mère. Cora arriva bientôt et sourit à sa fille :

-Tu vas voir, c'est très facile. C'est normal d'avoir peur et de se dire que l'on va tout faire de travers, car c'est aussi ça être parents.

Sybil hocha la tête et écouta les explications de sa mère. La jeune femme suivit donc les instructions de sa mère et commença à allaiter sa fille. Après ça le couple changea la petite au mieux et Tom la recoucha. Cora sourit :

-C'est très bien, vous vous en sortez à merveille. Continuez de vous soutenir ainsi, ce sera bien plus facile ainsi.

-Merci Maman.

Cora déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa fille et quitta la chambre.

Thomas regarda Anna :

-S'il vous plaît, acceptez de m'accompagner.

-Nous avons beaucoup à faire...

-Je sais, mais je pense qu'il est important que nous présentions nos félicitations de vive voix ! Lady Sybil a toujours été notre amie ! Elle a été bonne envers nous.

-Oui c'est vrai, mais ne devrions-nous pas la laisser se reposer ?

-Voyons, le temps de la féliciter ne prendra pas la journée, nous ne la fatiguerons pas.

-Bon très bien mais en vitesse, je ne veux pas que Monsieur Carson nous remonte les bretelles si nous prenons du retard sur notre travail !

-Merci Anna.

Le duo de domestiques monta donc à l'étage et Thomas toqua doucement à la porte. Tom ouvrit et sourit :

-Thomas et Anna sont là ma chérie.

-Entrez je vous en prie !

Anna rentra en première et sourit en voyant l'enfant :

-Elle est vraiment très belle ! Nous nous sommes permis de monter pour vous présenter nos félicitations en personne. Vous avez toujours été bonne et proche de nous, nous avons pensé que nous pouvions nous permettre cette démarche.

-Et vous avez très bien fait ! Merci, je suis contente de vous voir. Thomas comment va votre main ?

-Elle guérit lentement madame, elle ne me lance que part temps de pluie ou de neige. Félicitations, c'est la plus belle petite fille qu'il m'ait été donné de voir de ma vie Madame.

-C'est très gentil.

Sybil prit la main de Thomas dans la sienne et lui sourit. Ils avaient réellement été amis et proches pendant un temps. Elle regrettait que la distance avait légèrement essoufflé cette complicité. Thomas déposa un baiser sur la main de la brune :

-Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer à présent. Encore félicitations.

-Merci. Anna, j'espère que Monsieur Bates et vous parviendrez aussi à connaître le bonheur de devenir parents.

-Je l'espère aussi, sincèrement.

Sybil serra de nouveau la main de la blonde :

-Je suis sûre que ça viendra, vous le méritez plus que quiconque tous les deux !

Elle attira la domestique dans les bras pour l'enlacer sincèrement :

-Vous verrez, chaque chose vient en son temps. Bientôt vous aussi vous serez mère, je le sens.

Anna avait les larmes aux yeux et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler :

-Je prie chaque jour le Seigneur pour que ce soit vrai.

Thomas passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie :

-Merci pour vos paroles toujours aussi gentille, nous vous laissons à présent.

Le brun guida Anna vers la sortie tout en la gardant contre lui. Malgré son attitude provocante et parfois il fallait le dire méchante, Thomas savait à quel point le couple Bates désirait avoir un enfant. Anna avait toujours été bonne avec lui, et John aussi malgré la façon dont Thomas l'avait traité à son arrivée. Pour cela, le brun voulait les aider au mieux et les soutenir maintenant qu'il avait changé. Sybil sourit, elle était contente d'avoir vu ses amis aujourd'hui, ils partageaient ainsi ce moment si spécial avec elle.

* * *

Le lendemain le médecin revint pour examiner à nouveau Sybil et Jessica. Il sourit :

-Tout est toujours parfait. Je passerai ainsi chaque jour pendant environ une semaine. Je doute que des complications apparaissent maintenant mais comme dit l'adage on est jamais trop prudent n'est-ce pas ?

-Si en effet, merci docteur.

Le médecin sourit et quitta l'imposante demeure. Tom de son côté continuait de chouchouter sa femme et sa fille. Edith était aussi heureuse de l'arrivée de sa nièce, Sybil avait toujours été gentille envers elle contrairement à Mary. Elle s'approcha :

-Alors Sybil, as-tu besoin de quoi que ce soit ?

-Je ne sais pas, pas pour l'instant en tout cas merci. Alors, que se passe-t-il pour toi en ce moment ?

-Rien de particulier, comme toujours.

-Toi aussi tu trouveras l'amour ma chère Edith.

Elles échangèrent un sourire et continuèrent de discuter tout en regardant Jessica qui dormait paisiblement.

La vie continuait à Downton, Jessica avait maintenant six mois. La brune regarda sa fille et caressa sa joue avant de se tourner vers Tom :

-Elle grandit si vite !

-Je sais oui c'est incroyable ! Elle est plus belle de jour en jour !

-Oui, elle est parfaite !

Ils échangèrent un sourire et la brune souleva sa fille qui commençait à pleurer. Sybil se tourna vers Tom :

-Et si nous retournions en Irlande ? Je pense que Jessica est assez grande pour voyager à présent.

-Je ne sais pas... le voyage ne sera pas trop éprouvant pour elle ?

-Non je ne pense pas. Elle est solide, avec du sang Crawley et du sang Branson elle ne peut être que forte !

Tom l'embrassa tendrement, il était heureux qu'elle veuille retourner chez eux. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts :

-Je me demande comment nous allons annoncer notre départ à tes parents. Ils sont si contents que l'on soit revenus sous leur toit pour l'accouchement.

-Je sais mais j'ai très envie de revoir l'Irlande, c'est aussi un très beau pays.

-C'est vrai... il faut que Jessica le découvre elle aussi, comme sa maman l'a découvert il y a quelques temps.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et descendirent dîner. Au moment du dessert Sybil lança :

-Nous avons décidé de retourner vivre en Irlande. C'est moi qui ai proposé l'idée à Tom tout à l'heure. Je pense que Jessica est assez grande pour endurer le voyage à présent.

Un silence empli de stupeur s'installa dans la pièce. La brune mangea une bouchée de son gâteau et sourit à l'assemblée. Cora lança :

-Si tôt ?

-Bien sûr, je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon que nous restions ici plus longtemps. Certes je sais que je serai toujours chez moi à Downton, mais j'ai aussi ma demeure de femme mariée en Irlande. Je veux que notre fille connaisse aussi son deuxième pays d'origine. De plus l'Irlande n'est pas si loin, nous reviendrons régulièrement.

-Bon... si tu juges que c'est le plus approprié alors nous acceptons ton choix, enfin votre choix je veux dire.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire et tout le monde finit de manger. Violet lança :

-J'espère que vous n'élèverez pas cette petite pour devenir une espèce de révolutionnaire.

-Nous l'élèverons au mieux, pour qu'elle devienne ce qu'elle voudra devenir. Je veux que rien ne lui soit impossible !

-Quelle idée saugrenue !

Sybil ne put retenir un sourire, décidément sa grand-mère ne changerait jamais. Elle lança simplement :

-Même si nous serons en Irlande, Jessica saura aussi qu'elle est à moitié anglaise. Nous lui enseignerons les coutumes des deux pays, et elle connaîtra les deux ne t'inquiète pas.

-C'est le minimum que tu puisses faire ma chère. Je dois toutefois avouer que ce cher Branson s'est bien calmé depuis votre mariage.

-En effet, il a su prendre son rôle de mari et de père au sérieux. Il a su sacrifier certaines de ses actions afin de ne pas nous nuire.

-Bien, alors quand partirez-vous ?

-Hum... nous n'avons pas encore fixé de date.

-Je pense que dans un mois maximum nous serons partis.

Violet tourna la tête vers Tom qui venait de parler. Elle hocha la tête :

-Très bien, j'espère que vous organiserez un dîner avant cela.

-Oui vous pouvez compter sur nous.

La vieille femme hocha la tête et les conversations reprirent et le dîner se termina.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Mary vint voir Sybil dans sa chambre. Celle-ci sourit :

-Que puis-je pour toi grande sœur ?

-Rien de spécial, je venais simplement voir comment tu allais.

-Tu as l'air préoccupée, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sybil avec inquiétude.

-Je... c'est simplement que je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à avoir d'enfant. Je veux dire... tu es plus jeune que moi, pourtant tu es déjà mère ! Je suis mariée depuis plus longtemps que toi et pour moi ça ne fonctionne pas !

La cadette eut un sourire doux et gentil en prenant les mains de sa sœur dans les siennes :

-Il ne faut pas désespérer. Je suis sûre que ça viendra très bientôt !

-Tu crois ? Et si je n'arrivais jamais à tomber enceinte ?

-C'est ridicule ne dis pas des choses pareils ! Je suis sûre qu'il suffit de peu pour que ça marche ! Peut-être que tu y penses trop et que c'est pour cela que ça ne fonctionne pas. Dans notre cas nous ne pensions pas du tout à cela avec Tom, certes nous voulions des enfants, mais ce n'était pas notre priorité immédiate. Et pourtant nous voilà aujourd'hui avec notre magnifique Jessica. Si tu lâches un peu la bride peut-être que ça marchera tout seul...

-J'ai si peur, et si Matthew finissait par se désintéresser de moi à cause de ce problème ?

-Tu es folle ! Matthew n'a d'yeux que pour toi, tu es toute sa vie, son monde ne tourne qu'autour de toi ! Crois moi, si il y a bien un mari sur cette terre qui n'ira jamais voir ailleurs c'est bien Matthew ! Je pense que tu te fais trop de soucis Mary, les choses viennent lorsque c'est le bon moment. Si tu n'es pas encore enceinte c'est parce que le Seigneur a d'autres projets pour toi pour l'instant, mais Il est bon, je pense que tu n'attendras plus longtemps.

Mary hocha la tête, elle ne trouvait pas de réponse, mais les paroles de sa sœur lui faisaient chaud au cœur. Elle serra donc Sybil dans ses bras en souriant :

-Merci, j'espère vraiment que tu ne te trompes pas ! Donner un héritier est un devoir auquel je ne peux échapper.

-Et c'est peut-être justement cet état d'esprit qui bloque tout. Tant que tu prendras cela comme un devoir et une corvée ça ne marchera pas. Laisse faire le temps et ça viendra.

Mary sourit et se leva :

-Tu devrais te reposer à présent, mais ça m'a fait très plaisir de discuter avec toi.

-Moi aussi j'ai été très contente Mary, nous n'avons pas souvent eu ce genre de moments par le passé.

-C'est vrai et je le regrette beaucoup. Je me rends compte à présent à quel point j'ai pu être froide et distante envers toi... même complètement horrible envers Edith !

-L'important est que tu t'en rendes compte maintenant et que tu fasses ton possible pour changer.

Mary sourit à nouveau et quitta la chambre de sa sœur avec le cœur plus léger. Cette discussion lui avait donné de l'espoir, peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu finalement. De son côté Sybil était très heureuse d'avoir eu une discussion si profonde avec sa sœur. Elle s'était sentie proche de Mary comme jamais auparavant.

* * *

Le couple Branson avait enfin fixé leur date de départ. Ils organisèrent donc un dîner comme prévu et tout se passa très bien. La jeune femme était contente de pouvoir dire au revoir à sa famille avant son départ. Comme toujours Violet lança quelques remarques bien acerbes. La brune devait avouer qu'elle adorait ça. Dans un sens elle savait que ça allait lui manquer, mais elle voulait retourner chez eux, dans leur maison en Irlande. La maison Branson où ils étaient seuls, où ils construisaient leur propre vie, leur histoire, leurs souvenirs. Sybil regarda sa famille en souriant, les repas de ce genre allaient lui manquer. Elle profita donc de chaque instant et après cela monta se coucher. Tom la prit contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement :

-Demain nous rentrons chez nous.

-Je sais oui, j'ai hâte.

-Moi aussi ma chérie.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et après ça ils s'endormirent. Le couple voulait être en pleine forme pour le lendemain, la route serait longue ils le savaient.

* * *

La petite famille embarqua donc dans un bateau pour l'Irlande. Sybil sourit à son mari et serra un peu plus sa fille contre elle. Le vent était violent, ils allaient bientôt se rendre dans leur cabine. Tom déposa un baiser sur le front de sa femme :

-Allons nous mettre au chaud, je ne veux pas que Jessica tombe malade.

-Tu as raison, elle est bien trop jeune pour attraper la moindre maladie.

Ils se rendirent donc dans leur cabine et s'y installèrent. La brune demanda :

-Alors, hâte d'arriver en Irlande ?

-J'ai en effet hâte de retrouver notre maison. Je suis impatient que notre petite Jessica soit assez grande pour pouvoir y faire ses premiers pas.

-Oui, je sens déjà qu'elle sera intelligente et volontaire comme ses parents.

-En effet ma chérie, qu'elle exprime ses opinions ! J'imagine déjà les discussions très intéressantes que nous pourrons avoir avec elle lorsqu'elle sera grande !

Sybil sourit et embrassa son mari, ne tardant pas à s'endormir. La légère houle berçait les passagers, et le couple dormit paisiblement.

* * *

La famille Branson arriva enfin sur le sol irlandais. Tom monta dans une voiture et conduisit jusqu'à leur maison. Ils la retrouvèrent en parfait état comme ils l'avaient laissée. Ils avaient demandé à la concierge de venir y faire un brin de ménage de temps à autre et d'aérer si possible. Ils avaient également fait venir tout le nécessaire pour un nouveau né. Sybil alla donc dans la chambre et sourit en voyant le couffin. Elle regarda Tom :

-Mon amour, peux-tu le placer dans la chambre d'amis s'il te plaît ? Je ne veux pas l'habituer à dormir avec nous.

-Bien sûr oui.

Tom prit le berceau et alla le placer dans la chambre à côté. Il le plaça tranquillement et l'irlandais lança :

-C'est bon ma chérie.

-Merci mon amour.

Sybil coucha la petite et sourit en voyant qu'elle n'avait même pas été réveillée par le bruit ni le voyage en voiture. Elle revint vers la cuisine et mit de l'eau à chauffer. Tom l'embrassa et prépara les tasses ainsi que les biscuits. La concierge en avait mis des frais dans les placards. Cette femme était la gentillesse incarnée, elle avait fait le plein de denrées pour le retour de la petite famille. Tom sourit :

-Cette charmante Madame O'Gonnell, Dieu la bénisse !

-C'est vrai que c'est très délicat de sa part d'avoir fait nos courses !

-Oui, nous devrions l'inviter à dîner pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle a fait !

-J'allais justement te le proposer mon amour.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et la jeune femme leur versa du thé. Ils s'installèrent à table et prirent le thé en mangeant des biscuits. Ils étaient tous les deux très heureux d'être de retour chez eux. Le couple était heureux de savoir que leur vie allait être ici, qu'ils pourraient faire ce qu'ils voulaient. L'avenir s'annonçait radieux pour eux, Sybil et Tom comptaient bien en profiter pleinement.


End file.
